


We've Made It This Far

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: After traveling all the way from the Witch's House, the cookies find a safe haven in the home of three siblings with witch's blood. The siblings are able to enchant and bake their own cookie people as well...To have many, many ships, and many, many characters.(It might be a bit OOC, though.)





	We've Made It This Far

It took the leader of the cookies, GingerBrave, meeting a pre-teen and being taken into the home of some siblings with witch's blood for them to finally end their journey.

The breakout, the fleeing, was over.

They were home.

The siblings allowed them to stay (luckily not eating them) and began making them homes from boxes, cups, and the like.

The siblings also made more cookies.

There were three siblings. The youngest, Alice, the pre-teen who found GingerBrave, was the artist and decorator. She was very creative, and was often the one designing the architecture and cookie outfits. The middle sibling, Solace, was the baker. They found the perfect ingredients, and ways to deter people and animals from eating the cookies naturally. The eldest sibling, Dallas, was the enchanter and storyteller. He wrote the enchantments to bring the cookies to life and thought up the stories and personalities of each and every cookie.

And so, they made their first enchanted cookie people. There were 3 of them, just like there were three siblings.

Those cookies were Ube Cookie, Peanut Butter Choco Cookie, and Fudge Cookie. They were enchanted with traits of the three and knowledge of the household. Admittedly, Dallas called them 'self-inserts.' 

This 'test run' of sorts proved that cookiekind could be stabilzed, or even grow here.

And so began the life many cookies dreamed of: a life of peace, and a bit of chaos.


End file.
